A virtual world is a computer-based simulated environment intended for its users to inhabit and interact via avatars. A computer avatar is a personalized graphic file or rendering that represents a computer user. These avatars are usually depicted as textual, two-dimensional, or three-dimensional graphical representations, although other forms are possible (auditory and touch sensations for example). Some, but not all, virtual worlds allow for multiple users. There may be multiple virtual worlds. One such virtual world is provided by Second Life. Second Life is an Internet-based virtual world launched in 2003, developed by Linden Research, Inc. (commonly referred to as Linden Lab). Second Life is a trademark of Linden Research, Inc.
Many companies are utilizing virtual worlds for business functions such as by having on-line stores available for shopping in a virtual space. These virtual stores might sell both real merchandise and virtual goods. An avatar may be used to search for and purchase the real merchandise and virtual goods in the virtual world in which it exists. In order to conduct business or search for an item in another virtual world, an avatar must login to or teleport to a specific virtual world.